


You Can Come In With Him If You Want, Detective Williams:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Legacy Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biopsies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Sexual Content, Positive Thinking, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was scared about the procedure, & Danny was right there with him, What does Steve admit to?, What does Danny do to calm the former seal down?, Stay Tuned, It's a gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was scared about the procedure, & Danny was right there with him, What does Steve admit to?, What does Danny do to calm the former seal down?, Stay Tuned, It's a gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

It was another perfect day, but the couple who were waiting to go into the room, was wishing that they felt perfect. Commander Steve McGarrett never felt this scared in his life, & he hates feeling like this, His knee was bouncing up & down, & he was worried about everything that could happen, He was lost in thought, til his lover called out to him.

 

"Don't even let your brain go that far, You **_are_** gonna be okay, Babe, Trust me, You will be just fine, I promised you that I am not gonna go anywhere,  & I meant it, I love you so much", Danny said, as he kissed the side of Steve's head. "I know, I am just a little scared of what the outcome is gonna be", The Five-O Commander said, as he gave him a small smile.

 

"Hey, Where is that smile that I fell in love with, Come on, Where is it ?", Steve laughed, & smiled lovingly at his lover, "I love you, Danno, You always know what to say to make me feel better", "I love you too, Of course I do, I have to take care of you", The Blond said, & they shared a kiss, & then a nurse said, "You can come in if you want, Detective Williams, But you have to gown up first", He nodded, & went to with the nurse, while Steve was being prepped for the procedure.

 

"Hey, Babe, I am back, You are gonna be just fine, I am right here, So you can relax, & dream peaceful dreams, Okay ?", The Loudmouth Detective said soothingly, as he was holding his hand, & gave a gentle squeeze. "Okay, Danno", The Brunette said, & soon he was drifted off to sleep. When it was done, Steve was patched up, & the staff helped him dress, while Danny got rid of the cap & gown, The Nurse from earlier, Nurse Parker, handed them instructions, & said, "Just follow these, & you should feel better soon, We will have the results soon", They nodded & said in unison, "Thanks", "How about an romantic dinner on the lanai, & a back massage sound to you ?", Danny turned to the Five-O Commander, "Like heaven", Steve admitted, & they left for their home.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
